Kawamura Ayano
|image = |caption = Kawamura Ayano as a Hachikin Girls member, 2015 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, actress, model |active = 2008-present ( years) |agency = Horizon Japan Associates (2008-2016) UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = PALM TREE MUSIC (2009) St.Hora (2010-2016) UP-FRONT WORKS (2016-) |generation = 26th Generation |join = August 2016 |days = |acts = Hachikin Girls, Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei under Hello! Project. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was a member of the idol group Hachikin Girls. Biography Early Life Kawamura Ayano was born on July 7, 1999 in Kochi, Japan. 2008-2010 In July 2008, Kawamura starred in Imagine Musical's production of Little Women. She also starred in their production of Anne of Green Gables in August 2009. On November 24, 2009, Kawamura was appointed as Kochi Prefecture's Osakana PR Ambassador.http://www.horizonjapan.co.jp/osakanatengoku/ She released her major debut CD "Osakana Tengoku 2010" on December 9, which was a cover of the 1991 campaign song. In June 2010, Kawamura was also appointed as a Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoy alongside the local Kochi idol group Hachikin Girls,"ゆかた☆" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Kawamura Ayano Blog. 2010-06-25. thus appearing and performing at many PR events and joint lives with the group. 2011-2015 In March 2011, Kawamura portrayed Puck in Gekidan Humanite's production of A Midsummer Night's Dream."いよいよー☆" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Kawamura Ayano Blog. 2011-03-09. On April 17, 2011, after performing at joint lives with group for the past year and participating in the Hachikin Girls Member Audition,"はちきんガールズ　メンバーオーディション" (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoys "Hachikin Girls" Official Blog. 2011-01-12. Kawamura became a full member of Hachikin Girls."はちきんガールズ　メンバーオーディション終了！ " (in Japanese). Kochi Prefecture Tourism Envoys "Hachikin Girls" Official Blog. 2011-04-18. On May 2, 2015, Kawamura modelled in the TSC Tokyo Shibuya Collection Spring & Trial Stage."川村あやの単独出演決定！５月２日（土）ＴＯＫＹＯ　ＦＭ　ＨＡＬＬ＠東京" (in Japanese). Hachikin Girls Staff Blog. 2015-04-23. In July 2015, she starred in Shizu☆Geki's stage play Susume! Harukawa Joshi Koukou 2 -Harujo no Nana Fushigi-'', alongside former ℃-ute member Arihara Kanna."栞菜、前田美里らの舞台「進め！春川女子高校2～ハルジョの七不思議～」が上演中！" (in Japanese). ''Girls News. 2015-07-10. 2016 On June 6, Kawamura announced that she would be graduating from Hachikin Girls in order to pursue a dream she had since a young age."はちきんガールズ　「川村あやの」卒業！　「梶原妃菜子」は長期休養へ" (in Japanese). lopi・lopi. 2016-06-08. On June 12, Kawamura graduated from Hachikin Girls.https://twitter.com/hachikin_girls/status/741916492933914626 On August 17, it was announced on the Hello! Project website that Kawamura had joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, alongside Yokoyama Reina, Yoshida Marie, Nishida Shiori, Yamazaki Yuhane, Hashisako Rin."ハロプロ研修生に新メンバーが加入！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-17. She will be introduced at Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 9gatsu ~SINGING!~ on September 4. From November 3 to November 30, Kawamura will participate in the Engeki Joshibu musical Nega Poji Poji. Personal Life ;Education As of April 2016, Kawamura is currently in her second year of high school. Profile *'Name:' Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) *'Stage Name:' Kawamura Ayano (川村あやの) (2009-2016) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kochi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' TBA *'Zodiac:' Cancer *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-08-17: Hello Pro Kenshuusei *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2016-Present) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-08-17: Member *'Hachikin Girls Color:' Blue *'Other Groups:' **Hachikin Girls (2011-2016) Discography Singles ;Solo Singles #2009.12.09 Osakana Tengoku 2010 (おさかな天国2010) (as the Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador) ;Hachikin Girls #2012.06.02 Tomodachi no Mama da yo (友達のままだよ) #2012.07.29 Shogeteru Kimi ni Sachiare (しょげてるキミに幸あれ) #2013.04.24 Makenai Chikara (負けないチカラ) #2013.08.07 Nihon Rettou Yume Zensen (日本列島夢前線) #2013.12.04 Henshin Da! (変身ダーッ！) #2014.02.09 Bouken Hajimaru. (冒険はじまる。) #2014.09.24 Itsuwari no Tengoku wa Iranai (偽りの天国はイラナイ) #2015.10.21 Ame no Screen (雨のスクリーン) Albums ;Hachikin Girls #2012.11.21 Kojanto Kochi (こじゃんと高知) Works Theater *2008 Little Women (若草物語) *2009 Anne of Green Gables (赤毛のアン) *2011 A Midsummer Night's Dream (夏の夜の夢) *2015 Susume! Harukawa Joshi Koukou 2 -Harujo no Nana Fushigi- (進め! 春川女子高校2 -ハルジョの七不思議-) *2016 Nega Poji Poji Commercials *2008 Sekisui House Kochi Yoga-hen (積水ハウス高知ヨガ編) *2008 JA Bank Kochi (JAバンク高知) *2010 Sakana Chikara Kouchi Kara Kochi no Osakana Ippai Tabeyou Campaign (サカナチカラコウチカラ　高知のおさかないっぱい食べようキャンペーン) *2010 Kochi wa Osakana Tengoku Campaign (高知はおさかな天国キャンペーン) Trivia *Kawamura had Morning Musume listed as her favorite artists on her Hachikin Girls profile before it was removed."川村　あやの（カワムラ　アヤノ）" (in Japanese). Hachikin Girls Official Homepage. (Archived) *She is a Kudo Haruka fan and wore her T-shirt when she co-hosted a fan talk event at the Hello Pro Shop in Akihabara on April 23, 2016."ハロプロ愛を語りつくすハロショトークに、大森望＆川村あやの（はちきんガールズ）が出席。『50代からのアイドル入門』をネタに大盛り上がり" (in Japanese). Stereo Sound Online. 2016-05-14. *She shares the same birthday as Ikuta Erina. See Also *Gallery:Kawamura Ayano *List:Kawamura Ayano Concert & Event Appearances References External Links *Hachikin Girls Profile (archived: 2016-04-03) *Kochi Prefecture Osakana PR Ambassador Blog Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2016 Additions Category:Former idol members Category:Kawamura Ayano Category:Cancer Category:Blood Type A Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Blue Member Color